Poison Party
by JuniperWrites
Summary: The group encounter a demon who has more than pleasantries in mind. Will Sanzo be able to save Goku?


Poison Party

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki but I do own the idea and the original characters.

Summary: Our gang comes across a demon with more than pleasantries in mind. Will Sanzo be able to save his charge?

Fair warning, this Sanzo/Goku slash, Hakkai/Gohjo implied.

"I'm hungry Sanzo!" said Goku, the usually quiet baka-suru.

"Shut Up! I hope you get shot!" bellowed his guardian, a slightly tempered, slightly different monk, Sanzo.

"Yeah saru. Pipe down or we'll eat you right up. Slurp!" another companion, Gohjo, jokingly slurped.

"Leave him be, guys." yet another companion, Hakkai, said to the others. Then turning to Goku, "Here Goku. You can have my portion. I was going to save...it." he said before Goku grabbed and gulped it.

"You are so selfish, god!" Gohjo said while kicking him making the hungry boy weep.

"They don't care about me at all!" he cried as he ran down the road ahead of the troop. However, he didn't get that far as a demon farmer was heading up the road toward them, stopping him in his tracks. He ran far enough that the group can't hear what they were talking about but close enough that they knew that they were in fact conversing.

"Are you hungry son? Here." the farmer handed him a leaf.

"A leaf? That's it? Oh, I mean thank you sir." Goku said before he ate it thinking 'I'm gonna be hungry again in like 10 minutes.' That was when he got hit on the head. "Oh! What was that for?" he yelled to Gohjo.

"Baka saru! How did you know that wasn't poisoned?"

"Yes Goku. Be careful. Anyone we encounter can be one of Kougaji's minions." Hakkai calmly said.

"Sorry Hakkai, I'm just so hungry. Whoa!" Goku wobbled.

"What's wrong? Are you really that hungry?" Hakkai said gripping his shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Hm, I'm okay. Yeah let's go! Suddenly I'm refreshed!" he said before bolting down the road.

"Sanzo." Hakkai said worryingly.

"Yeah, I'll keep an extra eye on him." Sanzo replied, stepping on his latest cigarette.

"Relax Hakkai. Nothing will happen to him. Unless by us of course." Gohjo winked, flashing his fangs at Hakkai who smiled back..

"Why doesn't that comfort me? Just kidding! _He's right Goku'll be fine._" Hakkai replied. "Goku, slow down!" The 3 ran after their companion to catch up.

"I think I see a village!" Goku beamed. And sure enough, before they knew it they were walking past bulidings and torches. There were people dancing around them in the streets.

"Looks like a festival." Gohjo surmised.

"With food!" Goku exclaimed.

"And Women!" Gohjo exclaimed lustily.

"Smokes and Beer!" Sanzo almost slurred.

"A warm bed. I'll go find us an inn." Hakkai said.

"Welcome to Omakasu. Partytown! Want a warm bed for the night? It's free for tonight only." said a beautiful receptionist at the closest inn.

Gohjo immediately started drooling. "Yeah sweets." he swooned leaning on the counter one hand on a hip the other on his chin.

"I'll arrange it then meet you guys somewhere okay?" Hakkai said flicking Gohjo away, glaring at him.

"Thanks Hakkai! Food!"

"Women." Gohjo said winking at the woman.

"Beer!" Sanzo said almost thirstily.

Goku found a food vendor, Gohjo a few gypsies and Sanzo a tavern. Hakkai turned back to the receptionist. "Hello. I'd like 3 rooms for the night please." he smiled.

"Gomen but we only have 2 rooms left. Is that okay?" she replied sweetly.

"Um sure. Thanks." after signing the paperwork and paying he headed up to his room. "Nice and warm." he decided to go back to the festival to tell Gohjo the news.

"These herbs will cure your ailments! Trust me."

"_Hey, isn't that the old man who gave Goku the leaf? _But I'm not sick." Hakkai said to the man.

"Then, save them for later." he smiled a little too sweetly, making Hakkai slightly uneasy.

"Oh, thank you, but if they work so well then why are they free?"

"Oh, well.." the demon hesitated before attacking Hakkai

"I should have known." he said before leaping backwards, narrowly avoiding a particularly nasty blast of energy, then used a blast of his own he saw earlier on their trek."Now, what are these herbs? Please, if they'll hurt Goku you must tell me!"

The man pulled a ball from his pocket, threw it at Hakkai and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

"Goku." Hakkai coughed then ran to find Sanzo.

"Sanzo! Where is Goku?" Hakkai said when he found and entered the tavern.

"He's participating in a Ramen-eating contest with a human boy, why?" Sanzo asked taking a swig of beer.

Hakkai ran out, a curious Sanzo running after him. "What's going on? What happened to Goku?"

"That demon in the woods gave something to Goku. I don't know what it was but I was just attacked by him after he tried giving me free herb beans. GOKU!" Hakkai yelled when they were within yelling distance of the young Saru.

"What? Hey! That's my ramen! Let go!" Goku yelled, now fighting with boy. He pulled a gun out and shot Goku.

"What? That's a normal bullet." Goku managed before he passed out.

"Goku? GOKU!" Sanzo screamed running to the now fallen young demon. He shook him but he was completely unconscious.

"Sanzo, what happened?" Gohjo, who wasn't too far away flirting with some blondes, replied kneeling next to him.

"This crazy brat just shot Goku! He's in my care and he was shot! How did a normal bullet affect him like this?" said Sanzo, shaking while he cradled Goku in his arms.

"The leaf! The demon man tried giving me beans earlier it must've been the leaf! Damn him and his hungry little tummy."

"You 2 watch Goku. I'm going to find and kill this man." Sanzo said while gently handing Goku to Gohjo and turning toward town.

"Don't worry Sanzo. Will he really be okay?" Gohjo asked Hakkai, looking down at Goku's oddly quiet form.

"I dont know. Let's just get him inside."

"Well I think I've stopped the bleeding any word from Sanzo?" Hakkai asked Gohjo.

"Huh oh no I did see the kid. Yeah he was beat up badly after I accidentally hit him in the stomach." Gohjo smiled, proud of himself.

"That doesn't help Goku." Hakkai said kind of disappointedly.

"No but it did help me. Sigh hang in there kid Sanzo will be upset if you died from something as stupid as a gunshot."

"Did you see an extremely old man pass here?"

"Uh yeah through there." a young woman, confused, replied to Sanzo.

"Thanks." Sanzo ran through the doors of an abandoned barn. The door creaked and he ran into spider webs.

"Where oh where has my old geezer gone." Sanzo said rather than sang the song.

"Maybe above you but who knows?" the old demon said from, somewhere.

The old man grabbed Sanzo's ankles. "Baka you truly are, hey? I hate whiney kids. That boy who shot the monkey is my nephew, you didn't think I worked alone did you?"

"Oh you got me old man what ever shall I do?" Sanzo said flipping backwards and the man's wrists cracked as they flipped back a bit.

"Ow you bastard I'm an old man how dare you! I heard your friend call you a monk, that can't be right can it?"

"No that's correct." he stood on the man's back. "Give me the antidote or I'll snap your neck." he put his right foot above the old man's head.

"Here."

"Is this really it?" Sanzo asked eyeing the man.

"Maybe ow yes." the man winced as Sanzo slapped him.

"Good boy, for that I won't snap your neck." Sanzo said putting his foot on the ground.

"Thank you." click

"He still hasn't woken. I need some chow, need anything?" Hakkai said standing up.

"No but thanks." a few minutes later Gohjo thought Goku moved but it was just the light of his cigarette bouncing off his shadow on the wall. _damn where are you monk_

Just as he said monk, said monk walked into the hotel and made a beeline for the room.

"Goku, the antidote." Sanzo managed before he passed out face down on the floor.

"Now I got 2 of them. Thank god. Hakkai here's the antidote." Gohjo said handing the antidote over.

"Thanks Gohjo what happened to him?" Hakkai asked referring to Sanzo.

"Maybe the old geezer was a bit too much for him?" Gohjo shrugged.

"You wish!" Sanzo slurred.

"Sanzo!"

"How's the kid?"

"Still unconscious did you give him the antidote? Good." Sanzo said when Hakkai nodded.

"The village doctor said that was a poison that weakens ordinary humans so naturally it turns demons mortal." Hakkai replied, more or less filling in the silence.

"He's dead."

"Oh the demon? Good let's leave them Hakkai." Gohjo said pulling him out of the room.

"Sure of course daijobu."

"Arigatou. Kid please wake up we need your bubbly nature to rag on." Gohjo said before closing the door behind them.

"So only could get 2 rooms huh?" Gohjo said lighting a cigarette.

"What oh yes they only had 2 left. Gohjo could you not go out with women tonight?"

"Sure I like making them wait as much as I hate waiting for them, why?"

"I just want to have a quiet night in the room is all."

"Quiet, me? You know I don't know how to do quiet." he said locking the door.

"Is that Sanzo? No it's his master why am I seeing him? Am I dead?"

"Only if you can't hear that sweet voice that's calling to you."

"Goku concentrated really hard on hearing the other voice and after a few minutes, seconds, whatever, he heard it.

"Goku please wake up and I'll never call you a baka-saru again."

"Hey that's Sanzo's voice uh I mean Genjo Sanzo, not you Sanzo your monk-ship." Goku told the old dead monk.

"Go my son be with him."

"Arigato I will. I'm coming Sanzo!" he yelled as if his voice would be heard.

Sanzo was half asleep when he felt a tiny fist clench within his own.

"Baka-saru!" Sanzo yelled when his eyes opened.

You promised you wouldn't call me that if I came back to you." Goku said weakly.

"Shut up don't talk until you are all cured."

"No I wanna say that I came back to you and I promise I'll never leave you again." Goku said putting a hand on Sanzo's cheek.

"I won't let you." Sanzo said, leaning into the hand.

What did you think? Good bad ugly? I'm sure it's better than some of the crap I've written in the past^^


End file.
